


Мама всегда права

by whisky_soda



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для Фандомной битвы - 2017Бета: GianeyaПримечание/Предупреждения: таймлайн после вытаскивания меча из камня; авторские хэдканоны*Согласно циклу легенд о Граале, старший брат Утера — Амвросий Аврелиан перед битвой увидел в небе комету, похожую на дракона. Он воспринял это знаком предстоящей победы и приказал изобразить на знамёнах красного дракона и сам принял прозвище Пендрагон (по версии Гальфрида Монмутского это был сам Утер). © википедияС любовью к Терри Пратчетту





	Мама всегда права

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы - 2017  
> Бета: Gianeya
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: таймлайн после вытаскивания меча из камня; авторские хэдканоны  
> *Согласно циклу легенд о Граале, старший брат Утера — Амвросий Аврелиан перед битвой увидел в небе комету, похожую на дракона. Он воспринял это знаком предстоящей победы и приказал изобразить на знамёнах красного дракона и сам принял прозвище Пендрагон (по версии Гальфрида Монмутского это был сам Утер). © википедия  
> С любовью к Терри Пратчетту

Если бы матушка — добропорядочная и всезнающая женщина — дожила до этого часа, она непременно выдала бы что-нибудь значимое, глубокомысленное и очень житейское. Например, найди мастера Ричарда, если ему еще не оторвали его шаловливые руки, и закажи новый щит с семейным гербом. Зайди в мастерскую Кривого Генриха, пусть его умелые дамы наконец займутся тем, чем им и положено, и соткут тебе гобелен в честь этого дня. Накорми лошадь. Перестань таскаться по девкам или хотя бы выбирай себе тех, что не пытаются тебя обокрасть и умеют готовить — лучше, конечно, одну, так спокойней. Здоровье твое, скажем честно, уже не то. Почисти доспехи. Проверь контракт, все ли тебе заплатили за эту работу. 

Сержант Триггер вздрогнул, ругнулся и сплюнул. Наставительный голос матушки продолжал в его голове обстоятельно раскладывать его жизнь по полочкам.

— Сержант… — у порога в оружейную нерешительно мялся Веснушка, которого Кадор-кузнец назвал при рождении совершенно неподходящим именем Оливер. Триггер размял шею и потянул спину. Что-то хрустнуло, и он недовольно скривился. — Сержант, — Веснушка был худ, и, казалось, что копье его перевешивает, — что будет дальше? — Сын кузнеца для храбрости набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, выпятил грудь и сжал губы в тонкую полоску. 

Триггер почесал подбородок. Он обвел взглядом мечи, копья, доспехи. Неспешно пересчитал кольчуги — Мерсия в каких-то краях нашел нового мастера, который плел их словно венки из цветов. Поговаривали, что дело не обошлось без магии.

— Мы доставили кор… возможного сына Утера в замок. — Воздух из Веснушки вышел со свистом. — И сэр Мерсия сказал, что вопрос закрыт. 

Триггер покачал головой. Напротив входа висел гобелен — подарок, вытканный принцессой Катией. И Триггер подумал о ее белых нежных руках, способных к такой красоте. Матушка в его голове печально на это вздохнула, в очередной раз заявив, что сын весь в отца.

— Ну, во-первых, стоит снять караул у камня, — сказал Триггер и мрачно хмыкнул. — Думаю, ты не откажешься от участия в ночной службе сегодня. 

Веснушка растерянно нахмурился и тут же, вытянувшись в струнку, поспешно кивнул.

— Конечно же, сэр!

— Перед этим ты начистишь доспехи, проверишь мечи и проследишь, чтобы лошади были сыты. Рыжий Гальфрид тебе поможет, я позабочусь об этом. — Веснушка, как завороженный, кивал и не моргал. Триггеру стало любопытно, не дрожат ли у него колени. Вот у него много лет назад дрожали, он даже прятался под одеялом, но тогда ему было от силы зим семь. — И узнай, работает ли мастер Ричард с тракта Пяти ворон, — монотонным голосом продолжал Триггер.

— Конечно же, сэр! — Веснушка вцепился в копье обеими ладонями. Сержант зевнул. Наверное, подумал он, стража тянула соломинку и короткую вновь вытащил Веснушка, чтобы прийти к нему и задать застывший в глазах у многих немой вопрос. Вид камня без меча прямо-таки толкал неподготовленные умы к философии. Триггер фыркнул. Отец в этот момент кинул бы многозначительный взгляд на матушку. А вот это твоих рук дело, прохрипел бы он. Но отец умер вслед за своим королем и многого не узнал.

— Потом ты спустишься на кухню за ужином. И уже после этого заступишь в караул. А после тихой и спокойной ночи зайдешь за завтраком. После чего можешь смело отправляться в казарму. Вот что будет дальше. — Триггер вновь осторожно вытянул шею. Матушка даже на том свете была права. Здоровье у него не то, и возможные королевские перевороты никак его не улучшают.

— Конечно же, сэр! — Веснушка шмыгнул. Он сглотнул, и сержант по его сопению чувствовал, как накапливается решимость задать тот самый вопрос. Триггер вопросительно поднял бровь. И Веснушка вновь выпустил из себя весь воздух.

— Тогда свободен, — сержант махнул рукой, отпуская стражника. Тот потоптался на пороге, открывая и закрывая рот, а потом, приняв какое-то решение, серьезно кивнул и скрылся.

— Что будет дальше… — пробубнил себе под нос Триггер. Он представил тот самый выразительный взгляд матушки, означавший «а я же говорила», и вздохнул. В день гибели отца она, одна среди первых, спрятала гобелен с красным драконом*, символом Утера Пендрагона. Однажды настанет день, шептала она ему, спрятавшемуся от звуков битвы под одеялом, когда короли вновь устроят схватку за власть. Будь добр, не мешай им.

Мама была права.


End file.
